Butterfly Night: 10:48 PM
Yuyuko Saigyouji took a sip from the cup of tea and reached out for a handful of chips. She shoved them into her mouth and chewed. “Aaaaaah, this taste so good!” She said happily. “Oi, Yuyuko, don’t eat all of it. They’re expensive and hard to come by.” Yukari Yakumo said, “Or at least save some for me.” She grabbed a handful herself. “But they taste so good. It’s hard to eat only one.” Yuyuko grabbed another handful. “I must remember to buy ask Youmu to buy some.” “I don’t think that’s possible. I’m pretty sure they don’t sell Pringles in Gensokyo” Yuyuko frowned as she grabbed another handful. “Really if you keep eating like this you’re going to be fat.” Yukari teased as she took a sip of her tea. “Well I’ll have you know I just joined the Gensokyo get-slim total fitness club. They say I’m one of their best!” Yuyuko retorted. “You sure it’s not because they’re afraid you’ll eat them?” Yukari said and burst out laughing. “Stop making fun of me Yukari! They really did, they really did!” “Okay, okay,” Yukari said, wiping a tear from her eye, “Anyway you understand now, right?” Yuyuko stopped eating and took a sip from her tea. “Yes I understand. It seems that is why the moon tonight is the color of blood. I don’t now much about it but the way you describe it, it could be troublesome.” “It was something like that. I think that was what that woman, Eirin Yagokoro was it, told me anyway. I was just repeating what I heard, or something close to that.” “But if the red moon is to affect even Gensokyo then it would probably be most catastrophic. What I fear most is Sikieiki Yamaxanadu getting angry and yelling at me again.” Yukari snickered. “That woman is so small and flat but she has a big mouth, I hate to get lectured by her.” The two girls laughed and each reached for a handful of chips. “But do not worry too much. The one that’ll be affected is mostly anyone lunarian descendent or the weak minded ones. That and…” Yukari said. “Hmmm…I see. I guess I’ll do my best to help you, Yukari.” Yuyuko cheerfully said. “Thank you. I knew I could count on you.” “As long as you get me more of these chips then we’ll be even.” The two laughed. A scream then came from the front door. “Get out of my way! I need to talk to lady Yukari and if you insist on stopping me then, URGH!” An angry voice said. “Please calm down, Ms.Youmu. You’re hurt badly and all I want to do is help.” Another voice said. “I don’t care. This is only a scratch! I must fulfill my mission, so get out of my way!” A loud crash came from the front door. “Gee, your servant sure is dedicated and sure likes to make a scene.” Yukari said as she took a sip from her tea. Yuyuko Nob. “Youmu is my best helper and irreplaceable friend. She is always so promising and had never failed me. She is also so much fun to tease.” “I wish my servant was like that. Ran is okay, except for the fact that she gets on my nerve sometimes.” The door burst opened. A white haired girl with a sword, and a ghost like creature floating near her was standing behind the open door. She looked badly injured and was holding on to her bottom abdomen in pain as blood dripped from it and landed the floor. “Lady Yukari, I have come in place of my master to ask you about the…” She stopped as she saw Yuyuko. “Hi Youmu.” Yuyuko smiled and waved. “La…lady Yuyuko. Ho…how did you, URGH!” Blood spewed out of Youmu’s mouth and she fell unconscious onto the floor. “Eww! Darn it, I just had Ran cleaned the floor too. Jeez…talk about dedicated.” Yukari said frustrated. “Well I guess I should give Youmu a rest for now. I think she had a wild night and she deserves a rest.” Yuyuko giggled. Yukari joined along and they both started to laugh. *Undefinable Scarlet Red Moon Nights Category:Fanfiction